Celtanis
"Simplicitas Iustorum Diriget Eos." -Celtanisian Motto Introduction The Republic of Celtanis is a moderately small nation just north of the Imperial Noocracy of the Ka'lu'umil and south of the Achaian League. It is ruled by the Monarch of Celtanis, who is currently Breana Muoliera. Currently, Celtanis is part of the Center Pact and is allied with those in it. It is also on somewhat unfriendly terms with the Coalition of the Aartis System, or the CAS after a recent discovery of government espionage. Celtanisian History For a long time, the planet was known as Marceljis. Three nations were upon this planet. Marialas, Jiiskaa and Celtanis. Several wars erupted through many decades and soon, it was clear that the War of Arthiasna was going to be the final one. Marialas, a technologically superior nation; Jiiskaa, a very religious nation; and Celtanis, the most stable nation would all be going to war. At first, the fighting was done between Marialas and Jiiskaa, with brief skirmishes along the Celtanisian border. Soon after, they turned their attention to the resources being hoarded by Celtanis. Immediately, the Celtanisian military took as many men as possible and created a barrier. No other military troops could pass the wall of men that was along the border. It was then General Pathara, leader of this military who seized this advantage and used it to conquer Jiiskaa. Out of fear, Marialas unleashed a superweapon early. A hive mind. IGLOO. The Information Gathering and Location Oscillator Overdrive. It ran rampant. The Marialian troops had all succumb to it, and died. The IGLOO did not care if its host died, rather that it was able to continue to move. Soon, Celtanis conquered Marialas, ending the war, but at a terrible price that they had not discovered yet. General Pathara took the throne of Celtanis and became the first Monarch and established a government system that was intact until a small Jiiskaian uprising under Queen Lyri Muoliera's reign. After a while, they who lived in the new Marialas state soon realized something. Their people were dying at a rapid rate. King Pathara ordered an immediate entry into the city of Jaganeris, where IGLOO was kept. It was immediately discovered that it was the problem. Several scientists went to the city, but none escaped. Pathara then ordered that the Celtanis state once again lock itself out. Soon however, it began to run scarce of resources. After about two hundred years, and 97 monarchs, Lyri Muoliera who was head of the Celtanisian Planetary Defense Division ordered that they receive help after Prince Miegon brought the IGLOO back to Celtanis. The TUSSR was able to quickly shut it down and save them. The United Republic however, was also above the planet ready to help, and it nearly led to a fight that history dares not to predict. However, the TUSSR and the UR are now on friendly terms through the Center Pact. Parliament and the Monarch Parliament and the Monarch work hand in hand depending on the Monarch in question. Currently, Queen Breana is quite happy to work with Parliament, making government much easier to run. Monarch and their Powers The powers of the Monarch are simple. There are no limits. The Monarch is capable of doing whatever they please when it comes to how they treat their people. Several examples of this gone wrong are King Terrance Pious, the 42nd Monarch of Celtanis, who ordered Parliament to quintuple the tax rate and execute anyone who did not pay at the minumum 20,000 Tanlecs of tax anually; Queen Geneva Pious, the 58th Monarch of Celtanis, who forced the destruction of several population centers in Marialas for a petition to fix the city infrastructure. However, most other Monarchs are generally quite kind in their powers of government and are usually well appreciated by the people. Parliament and their Powers Parliament is a council who decides on the legislature for the nation and is usually a bridge between the Monarch and the people. There are two chambers in Parliament. The Chamber Onti The lower Chamber of Parliament. Each member can serve exactly 12 years in total, but only in 2 year terms meaning that they have to win elections 6 times before they are no longer able to serve in the Chamber. Onti is the Chamber that has the most people. There are currently 140 people serving in Onti. Onti can vote on legislature and move it into the upper Chamber, Limnah, before it reaches the Monarch's desk for decision. Onti cannot vote to veto a decision made by the Monarch. The Chamber Onti meets in the Oaupifio Hall in the Capitol Complex in Celtania. The Chamber Limnah The upper Chamber of Parliament. Each member can serve exactly 20 years in total, but only in 4 year terms AND a gap in between each term, meaning they have to win an election, not run in another, then win again for up to 36 years. Limnah has fewer people serving, with 60 people serving in this Chamber. Limnah can vote on legislature not only presented by Onti, but by itself, before sending it to the Monarch's desk for decision. Limnah can vote to veto a decision made by the Monarch. The Chamber Limnah meets in the Litikual Hall in the Capitol Complex in Celtania. Category:Nations